Xanu Ryoji
Xanu 31.gif 0b0d759a12d3f33d0c0d21af8d78b365.jpg Apperance Xanu himself is the SPITTING image of his father, with his mother's facial features. He has bright pink pair, his father's overly muscular physiuque which makes it somewhat difficutl for him to wear alot of clothes he likes, and he is well. Kind of short. ACtually he is rather short, only coming in at 5'7. He gets shit for his height, and his overbaring canine fangs he can never seem to keep in check. He has pearly white dragons teeth and always a smile on his face. Sometimes when on his own can be caught with his father's trademark scowl, that seems to never go away. 0c3bbe08a57ac2e7c181971a4435aaad.jpg 02df7a96df5e1d7d9dfc268e5712d67c.jpg 05f2c1660ae524cd040e8a211636069c.jpg 2799cd54ea6cdf84e4a44fb479e89d29.jpg 67201ee2f7167d08890b65b2adb5f129.jpg 66952a749c4596a7c3d1310989eed519.jpg Xanu 1.jpg fdcba8ada59881dd248648db92a9d146.jpg Gallery 0c4d1dbbdc541d5da71523fd7c1cda4f.jpg 1c8347285c8388de96cc2398424d39f8.jpg 1a388a35bb25bad3cefbb60f6fde0fe2.jpg 1c782802707ba2d63253aebd46e1dd75.jpg 1ea86006dde0b69696a14a0a8b5250da.jpg 2a40ff72422b15cd559506da5832701d.jpg 2afa5bcfec7c4dba89bfcf8f133ab96f.jpg 2b8f2e3e204325aebc0e4501597bbc11.jpg 2e0ae29e3d631b5c1f0fee8737394a40.jpg 2e879d291f54110b9bddd4feb4712ae3.jpg 2f0f5cce3bc4b82512bbd7b7ac9ae8bf.jpg 4b77287b6f606b86ea00a8f993134425.jpg 5f8a04968cc5d55e25cb5670dd5b6673.jpg 5f613d7f2c2fcefba9389f81d9d2aea7.jpg 6e77db23d36ed793cb2f48a2fad3e30b.jpg 8f48015895b799603b4163b61c4e9edd.jpg 8fa0371ab323833aa7043abf91941266.jpg 37fc1d4548aa5b86c1703f6a51160903.jpg 51ae6c3b6a8884ac0a9bfc7aa2420aa7.jpg 70a89035118d3aa353b1ad72b92aca56.jpg 79fb7f16ba448045e1a431bfbc75f3d7.jpg 81f9f6175c46e90594934718940fc581.jpg Behavior/Personality Let's just say...the combination of Yumi Ryoji & Connor Ryoji's personalities is not exactly something one should inherrit if they wish to be even remotely normal. While as a child, Xanu was as gentle as could be, all it took was one life threatening experience with his idiot father to awken the fire within him. Literally. Xanu can be your best friend one minute, and in the very next instant, he's ready to burn everything and everyone you love into ashes. HIs temper and emotions have direct coriliation with his energies, which means more than likely you'll know when he's angry, if the fact that he's on fire doesnt' give it away in a heartbeat. Sadly Xanu cannot control his anger or spiteful nature. He's always regarded as extra warm when angred, frustraited, or both. He loves hard however. If you mean something to him, or are any kind of special to him, he will fight tooth and nail for whatever you may ask him to do for you. Always, eager and never lazy, the Young Xanu is a handful and to see him grow into even more of a handful is...well. Mostly the result of years of abuse from his father and years of love and passive agressive attitude from his mother. In short he's easy to piss off, and sometimes it's more funny than intimidating. He does however enjoy the beauty of life, and on his own can be very happy and a pleasure to be around when he chooses to be. Not having a positive male role model in his life besides........Kevin "Koa" Chan & OG Trevor Lockhart he's rather awkward around women and can often find himslef doing very socially awkward things to atttrack their attention. Like finding himself in incidents that result them losing their clothes, etc 76ca6fbea72781ef3e2db2bad15b6453.gif|From 0... 535e5ef5243d435c4304875c5df90b04.gif 96fdf75f37a5e029ccf10205d9297d033abb4b9f_hq.gif|To 100 tumblr_nx07e44I2w1s985slo3_500.gif|REAL quick 49f65b429a20a9468b744f9f46ea0fa3.gif b271568b45fb00d9649cc799908d8a6f.gif tumblr_n4dfve9E3Q1twba3go1_1280.gif tumblr_n0dyjsp33b1tpbdojo1_500.gif Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' None what so ever, he's always broke ' Xanu 1.1.jpg ' 'Fighting Style' ''Street Fighting '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Xanu enjoys a good brawl, and seems to prefer fighting with his fists, though he specializes in long range projectile techniques that destroy foes from a distance or many foes at once. Thus when he fights to defeat the opponent, for the sake of efficiency he will tend to strike from afar with his flaming projectiles (when using inferno breath, his face rarely shows the satisfaction he has when fist-fighting), but will fight using his physical skills if he wants to enjoy a good battle. A tactic he sometimes employs is to fight with his fists at close range, and once the opponent leaps back to dodge an attack, Xanu will launch his fire breathe at the opponent. This kind of thing is hella close to dodge up close. While Xanu prefers to use his fists in a fight, he will use any type of blow (punch or kick) to attack his opponent. Xanu is also a fan of mixed martial arts and it seems likely that he has taken more than a few moves from watching matches and sparring with his mother and father, and friends of the family. Unless he is in a dangerous situation, Xanu is a very aggressive fighter and rarely thinks before making a move, Overall, One would describe Xanu as an instinctive fighter. His ability to read and attack his opponents comes from a high innate fighting sense rather than practiced study. Due to his experience as a delinquent, Xanu knows quite a few street-fighting techniques. He has a very hard head, which results in a very powerful headbutt, which is apparently stronger than his father’s headbutt was known to have shoved his entire head through steel doors just to say hello. He also has a body blow rush technique called the Intestine Killer he learned from his father. Yumi often describes him as using "No cheap moves or any real form to his fighting at all." and "He fights simply to enjoy the true nature of it." Due to his relative emotional weakness compared to better or stronger fighters, initially he defeats his enemies by outsmarting them or by sheer luck and or force of will. This does not deter from his ability to defeat his foes with his strength or a boost of power he gains from a dire situation or from rage. 7edf40bbcf86b1cdcb8d4c5b2735e258d2499c65_hq.gif Natsu_vs._Twin_Dragons.gif tumblr_n2re52Jn2K1tnrzvso1_500.gif 'Dragon Oni Physiology' tumblr_ne5th2RUOi1t3ca4ro1_500.gif The Dragon Oni Physiology is a combination of a full blooded Oni mixed with the blood of a Dragoon from Dragon Kang. This is an anomaly and thus this is the first physiology of its kind, never before seen or recorded in any form of text or history. This species of being typically has shared traits from both the mother and father that vary but the extensive notable traits are prominent. Aside from the physical perks, Dragon Oni’s have very retarded aging. They can appear much younger than what they actually are, and hit growth spurts at early or mid ages. Typically Dragons of this origin are very prone to treasure, as they have a natural knack of finding valuables. Not for keep, as most Dragons consume jewels, gold, and riches to harden their stomachs, which gives most with this physiology incredibly solid stomachs and abdomens, to a high degree of protection. The Dragon Oni is born with this and as such has a very high tolerance to hits aimed at the stomach section, making implement’s much more difficult and the ability to get winded via a gut attack next to impossible unless that durable layer of skin is surpassed. That durability is not JUST in the stomach however as the embody traits of the Oni as well, Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects, 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on multiple occasions and even surviving oil tanker scale explosions with barely a scratch on him. Dragon Oni’s incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also possess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many, many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. The final and most important trait is the heart of a Dragon Oni. An Onihourda's heartbeat does not beat in the conventional sense of a heartbeat. Their hearts are much stronger than a human heart, and as such only beat once every four hours. An Oni's heart is about a few centimeters bigger than the conventional sense, and has much larger valvues that allow twice the blood flow of the norm.This beat is enough to sustain the bloodflow of the body for said amount of time, and actually outputs more blood pressure upon their body, which adds to their physical capability. Because of these stronger rushes, they would also push out bad dieseases or antibodies, using the increased amount of red and white blood cells, to fight anything that may cuase the body to become currupt, sickly, or in stale conditions. Reason being: the body the oni inhabits, doesn't wish to fall pray to convential diseaes such as the common cold and any other wordly diseases that attacks the body in any form, shape, or way. Additionally, Dragons from Dragon Kang have incredibly sense of direction, aerodynamics, and incredibly high jumping capability, able to leap 30 feet in a single bound, and 60 with a running start combined with their enhanced senses and built in infra red vision and heat signature senses, they are more than capable of taking care of themselves. This is a completely new form of hybrid race and cannot be replicated or mimicked unless given the same conditions. *'Scale Manifestation': User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a moderate resistants to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover his body will vibrate with sound to allow her body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or his body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, his body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow him to function like normal. 942b19e6d0cb1832fa1db2dcf6f78f48.jpg *'Heat Absorption':The user can absorb heat and utilize it in some way, such as augmenting their condition, release absorbed heat or cause temperature to lower by absorbing the heat. The user can even absorb so much heat from a person, that it can cause a Freezing over of living objects as well. Xanu can absorb the heat of his opponent in order to skip prep for one move in his flaming arsonal. This has to have direct contact however and if it does, Xanu can use one of his moves with no form of prep. (can only be done 5 times a match) *'Infrared Perception': The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets or sense familer targets they've met before. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Enhanced Endurance'-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *'Enhanced Immunity'-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *'Infinite Digestive System- 'Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *'Matter Ingestion-' The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. ''Explosive Fire Manipulation Unlike his sister Sernity, Xanu never learned to master multiple types of flames. He was always behind his sister in that department, as such his mother helped him find one single flame he could use to his advantages in more ways than one. Thus they settled on Explosive flames. The user can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the user's flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner. Users can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that user can use. 98227875dfb878e008886fe6b0ca46a1.gif 'Chi Form' The '''Chikara no Hadou' (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Pyrokinetic Combat (Ignition Fist)' Xanu can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. He is able to utilize fire with his physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. Xanu’s Pyrokinesis grants Xanu various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Xanu’s Pyrokinesis can produce and control fire from any part of his body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, his “type” can be changed at will, and he can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning. This effect also allows his bare fist to clash with bladed weapons and projectiles, even deflect them. Thanks to his Dragoon origins, his pyrokinesis provides much more heat than standard flames. Xanu’s body temperature is capable of melting iron, burning off poison and stigmatas. Xanus flames are directly connected to his feelings, meaning the more emotional he gets, the warmer his flame will become. In addition, Xanu can consume external sources of fire to restore his body to a healthy state and regain his reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to his capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, Xanu can’t eat his own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate himself. While classes of flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by other chi’s can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage Xanu. Xanu however can eat them if he completely closes his chi pathway system and allows his body to be overtaken by the foreign flame for a moment so he can process it and metabolize it. Xanu can use this pyrokinetic technique(s) depending on how long he charges his chi to do them. Xanu's Explosive Fire Manipulation is apart of this as well but requires a certain degree of charge to be utilized with his unique moveset. Natsu-vs-erza-o.gif|Xanu is able to flawlessly tie into his physical combat. This makes him a deadly CQC fighter even with no formal fighting form, and it extends the range of his strikes. Mq4w6.gif|With enough chi charge, Xanu can unleshe deadly combination attacks, and suprise enemies. natsu-vs-gajeel-o.gif ''Tier 1: ''After a short charge time (1 post) Xanu can coat his hands and feet in a basic flame using his basic chi base (destruction chi.) His limbs will be able to shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, burn and singe, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans unconscious or pierce through the very being of a human body like butter. At this tier the move can be used 5 times at max. This is the most mallable level because with this tier of strength he can channel this energy from around his fist, even channel this energy on both hands, for rapid attacks. ''Tier 2: ''After 2 post charge time Xanu's flames take on his Explosive Flame attribute. Thus when using his pyrokinetic moveset, his flames combust and cause whatever they come into contact with to expode instantly. For example if a body part is struck, or a form of matter or substance, air included, it will combust. Depending on WHAT is combusted could result in an even more high grade effect. ''Tier 3: ''After 5 post charge time Xanu can utilize his Benevolent Dragon Blaze to completey erase anything that they touch or burn. As stated, the flames do not incinerate or burn, they simply erase the matter they impact from exsistence itself, in a peaceful elimination mannor. 'Iginition Fist Moveset' These are special combat oriented moves, Xanu created t o fit his style of fighting and combine it with his usage of flames in general. Each move in this moveset falls under the tier system, meaning if only after one charge is applied, the move itself can be used within the limitaions of the tier it is used it. For example a Dragon Oni's Fist could be enough to rip or shatter brick or steel, or have enough force to complete incinerate a head as a hole, expanding as much as 20 feet off of Xanu. c9d.gif|1 Fire_Dragon's_Claw.gif|2 Fire_Dragon's_Iron_Fist.gif|3 Fire_Dragon's_Wing_Attack.gif|4 Fire_Dragon's_Sword_Horn.gif|5 Dragon_God's_Brilliant_Flame.gif|6 Fire_Dragon's_Flame_Elbow.gif|7 Fire_Dragon's_Grip_Strike.gif|8 Dragon Oni’s Fire Breath: Xanu first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of his opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball like stream which damages and burns the opponent. Xanu can narrow this size by putting his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between Xanu's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. When preformed this way his fire streams reach longer distances. The other simpler, and his most preferred way to perform this and seemingly faster way, simply has Xanu quickly gathers flames in his mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire. This is arguably Xanu's most effective move as he can dodge his opponent while letting the fire well up in is throat if need be, and unleash it in mid combination. 53dc62a032d2d0a91279272b6059fd5feb2a1349_hq.gif giphyxxxx.gif New_Fire_Dragon_roar.gif tumblr_mof631BVrp1srtjh1o1_500.gif Dragon Oni’s Flaming Foot: Xanu ignites his feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing Xanu to jet-propel in any direction he desires. This makes it easier for Xanu to get close to opponents that they wish to engage in close combat. Xanu can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of this spell for use with other techniques. Tumblr npi4oqiFqQ1s307p6o1 500.gif Dragon Oni’s Fist: Xanu engulfs his fist in flames and then punches his opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. jRRWM4.gif tumblr_nzcy91TkNP1u7fx8ao6_400.gif Dragon Oni Fist 2.gif dragon oni fist 6.gif Dragon Oni fist 5.gif Oni dragon fist 1.3.gif Dragon Oni’s Spiral Blade: Xanu rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, Xanu produces a large stream of fire from each of his arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced fire. Such flames take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack. This move can also by employed by first grabbing the targets' heads and then producing the fire to strike them. Dragon oni spiral 2.gif Dragon Oni spiral 3.gif Dragon Oni Spiral 4.gif Dragon Oni spiral wing.gif Dragon Oni’s Soaring Skullbash: Xanu engulfs his entire body in flames and then propels themselves against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. Xanu then proceeds to send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from his body. Dragon Oni’s Spectacular Explosion: Xanu generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion the surrounds the enemy as a whole and prevents escape three hundred and sixty ways around! With the properties of explosive or destruction chi this Is a potential kill move. Dragon Oni’s Bypass Strike: Xanu creates intense, bursting flames from his elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding bare punch, which they then use to strike the target, who is then sent flying (at least) several meters away from Xanu. This attack also acts as a barrier breaker, able to be blocked, but since it’s two attacks in one, even if the first punch is initially blocked, the back up force behind this can still aid in the punches landing if it is applied properly. Dragon Oni’s Death By Flame: Xanu rushes towards the target and grabs them with his hand. Whilst giving the attacking arm support with the other, Xanu releases a vast amount of explosive flames at point-blank range, burning the target. 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Speed " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' Ryoji (talk) 07:30, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Generation X Category:Generation 1 Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Onihoruda Category:Dragoon Category:Dragon Monk Category:Dragon Kang Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC